1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a control apparatus, a robot system, a control method, and the like.
2. Related Art
Currently, in calibration of a robot, a position and a posture for performing work are determined. Positioning at high accuracy in the position and the posture is realized. If work to be performed by the robot changes, it is necessary to realize positioning at high accuracy according to the work. Therefore, the calibration needs to be performed again. For example, when causing one robot to perform ten kinds of work, it is necessary to perform the calibration ten times. Therefore, when it is attempted to strictly perform the calibration every time work is changed, an extremely long time is required.
Therefore, for example, as described in JP-A-2003-311670 (Patent Literature 1), it is conceivable to use visual servo in order to control a position posture of an arm at high accuracy even if calibration is not strictly performed. When the calibration is strictly performed, the calibration sometimes takes a full day. On the other hand, simplified calibration is sometimes finished within one hour. Therefore, it is possible to reduce time required for the calibration by using the visual servo.
However, in a site of manufacturing of various kinds of products, there are many kinds of work to be performed by a robot and the kinds of work are frequently changed. Therefore, even when the simplified calibration is performed, if the calibration is performed every time work to be performed by the robot is changed, time and man-hour increase. Productivity in the site of the manufacturing of various kinds of products is hindered.